


caeles.

by Audiamus



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiamus/pseuds/Audiamus
Summary: “To push against the threat, to attack with cataclysmic force for the Familigia. To help the Clouds move, the Mist to settle, the Storms to rage, and the Rain to form. To sacrifice everything for the Familigia. That is the duty of the Wind.”Yone Shirayuki was a boisterous girl. Always facetious, and wielding a deadly host of skills with the blade, she sliced and diced her way to the top, despite her unique circumstances.Being the Tenth Wind Guardian meant that her life will always be filled with hardship, with ultimatums. But somehow, she remained undeterred— the ever-blowing wind that shielded the Familigia with cataclysmic force.Her sword was her shield. And all of it, was for the Vongola Family. And for the friends she found along the way.
Relationships: Honestly not sure where i’m going with this, OC & Hibari Kyoya, OC & Rokudo Mukuro, OC & Vongola Familigia
Kudos: 3





	caeles.

**Author's Note:**

> “If that’s the case, then too bad. I am not beautiful.”

  
“Reborn! Where’s the Wind Guardian, maggot?!” 

Colonnello had exclaimed irritably to the Sun Arcobaleno. His avian companion, Falco, fluttering down until the baby’s tiny feet touched the ground. Reborn turned slightly to meet Colonnello’s gaze. His face was devoid of his usual mischief, settling for a rather grim expression which didn’t raise anyone’s morale. Not by one bit. 

“Yeah, they should be here by now...” Reborn muttered to his compatriot, turning forward to see the Varia’s Wind Guardian standing on the wide wooden bridge that would be the Wind Guardians’ battleground. “And their side is getting impatient— they better show up soon.” People from his side are getting impatient as well— Kyoya Hibari was about to leave if the Wind Guardian was not going to show up.

Poor Yamamoto and Gokudera— they were trying to cheer the panicking Tsuna up using their methods. 

It was a man with messy hair, with heterochromatic eyes of the brightest blue and the bloodiest red. He held a kusarigama, almost ready to tear into Tsunayoshi Sawada’s Wind Guardian’s throat. 

The Wind Guardian. The one person Reborn didn’t know about. He had an inkling of who it’ll be. But it was a hasty list of people that he thought might help guarantee their victory—

“What’s up, sluts?!” A lightly mischievous voice spoke behind the gathered Guardians. They all turned to the source of the voice— that lilting laughter, the disregard for specified timings and rules, and the ability to flip the situation upon its head, making it go from tense to lighthearted in a second. “Guess who just got out of prison??”

“You almost got disqualified if it weren’t for your convenient timing,” One half of the Cervello reprimanded, but it was rather weak due to the person’s charming tone. 

“So, please hold your tongue, Yone Shirayuki.” The other half continued, but an unwilling smile tugged on her lips as the voice, now known as Yone, showed herself. A sardonic grin played on her face as she stepped into the light, her hand going up to her hoodie, which was draped over her shoulders like a cape, and pulling it off of her body, leaving her in her buttoned-up white shirt and black skirt. Yamamoto and Tsuna turned to each other in confusion. 

“Sluts?”

”Prison?” A look of surprise went through their features as they finally recognized who the girl was. 

“S-SHIRAYUKI-SAN?!” 

“Holy shit— it’s that crazy woman!” 

Yone Shirayuki was a new student to their school, Nami Middle, having joined at the beginning of the year. While girls like Kyoko Sasagawa who are revered due to their looks and their overall kind nature, Yone was facetious by instinct, and always kept her distance— choosing to bug the Demon of Nami Middle, Kyoya, while the latter was patrolling as a way to pass time. This sparked a lot of rumours that were immediately squashed at the hands of the Demon himself and his indiscriminate tonfas and the girl’s knack for blackmail material. However, Kyoya himself seemed indifferent to the girl’s nature, choosing to look past it to see her inner strength that he held at high regard. She never faltered from his gaze, never censored her words around him, and seemed to almost not mind her presence as she followed him around, unless she caused trouble around him, which she rarely did, despite her potty mouth and her overall attitude.

It shocked students to their core when Hibari stopped addressing Yone by "herbivore" and started referring to her as an "omnivore". That, in the Demon's bloody terrible terms, meant that he respected her to some extent. And now, people were wondering what kind of demon Yone was to warrant such a change. 

But, there she was. Dressed classily, with twin katanas strapped to her side. 

And one half of the Wind Vongola ring chained to her neck. 

“Oh, hey Sawada.” She waved at the brown-haired teen who was now positively panicking and stressed at the sight of his classmate being his new Guardian. 

“I’d love to chat, but I got a match to finish. Maybe later.” The man rustled at the ease of which she spoke. A girl? This will be easy. Especially if this girl was the person he was going to face. She looked weak. 

She looked like she wouldn’t be able to handle the katanas she had. 

"Ushishishi... This will be entertaining to watch." Belphagor grinned widely at the prospect of a one-sided bloodbath, instigated by who he believed was his comrade-- his partner in crime. "The pretty little maiden has no one to help her out. What a damsel in distress.” 

"Shut it, trash." Xanxus, the leader of the Varia, muttered, his cheek resting hazily on his palm as he watched the whole thing go down. From what he's seen, the girl had no redeeming qualities whatsoever. She looked at Cain, his Wind Guardian, with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

The girl walked towards the centre of the battlefield, the chains on her swords jingling merrily and the Cervello went to each Guardian to inspect the half-rings to see if they were authentic. After confirming them, they jumped back. Landing on the creaking wooden railing of the ancient bridge. 

"This will be the Wind Guardians' Battlefield. Also known as Heaven's Bridge.”

"The bridge is ancient, and thus, it means that it is quite weak," The first Cervello woman announced to the rest, demonstrating by throwing a weighted object onto the bridge, dislodging the plank and forcing it to fall into the raging river below. 

"However, there will be a lot of trick planks hidden within the battlefield that will collapse at the slightest touch. Falling will result in a gruelling and quite frankly, painful demise."

Yone's lips slowly went up into a mischievous grin, while her opponent looked indifferent throughout the whole thing. 

"As this is the Wind Ring Battle, there is an additional condition in order for you to be declared as the victor. If you grievously injure your opponent, complete the Wind Ring, or cause them to fall off the bridge, you will be considered the victor of the match. Spectators, get off the bridge and stand behind the bulletproof glass. It is equipped with the same precautions as the previous matches, to prevent outside interference.”

They didn't need to be told twice. Both sides got off of the bridge and went behind the bulletproof glass as instructed. After ensuring both sides were firmly off of the battlefield, they watched the two combatants stand a good distance away from each other.

"Hey, Tsuna... Aren't you worried about Shirayuki?" Takeshi asked his friend hesitantly, his eye flickering over to observe the girl's calm stance. How she stood with her chin held high and her hands shoved into her skirt's pockets. How her entire physique screamed confidence and swagger. 

The two were close but— hell, despite being in the same class as them, she never attended a full class because of her constant walk-outs, nor did she ever talk to them, in or outside of school. Well known for being a delinquent with a witty mouth and no regard for any rules. He didn’t know a lot about her, but he knew enough. 

“Yes! Of course, I am! Shirayuki-san is only a girl!” Tsuna blurted out, his hands trembling as he stared forward through the bulletproof glass. “This isn’t a match she can talk herself out of! Why is she even here?!” 

“The Wind Ring Battle: Cain versus Yone Shirayuki: Battle Start!!" 

"My, I don't want to hurt a pretty face like yours." Cain mocked darkly, brandishing his kusarigama with a grin on his face. Yone took a deep breath, her facial expression finally calm— a serene smile. It was perhaps more terrifying than all her little smiles and mischievous cackles. "Do you want to dance with me, Princess?"

”Oh, it won’t be much of a dance.”

Then, it all ended in an instant. 

Cain blinked, his attack faltering as the girl suddenly disappeared from his view. He looked around frantically, searching for his opponent who he suddenly lost sight of. The chains of his kusarigama rattled as his hold loosened. 

And then, he heard the faint thud of footsteps behind him. A sudden pain bloomed in his chest, his extremities-- his everywhere. Blood spilt indiscriminately from the deep slash wounds that appeared on his body, painting the rotting wood underneath him a bright crimson in the moonlight. 

"Hinode Kawa Hinoiri, Sixth Form: Starlit Strikes." The planks underneath him groaned as his knees hit them, his hand going up to his neck only to find that the girl was already holding both halves of the Ring-- _his_ Vongola Ring-- in between her slender fingers. 

"What the hell-- that was so quick!!" Gokudera hollered in actual disbelief, his light green eyes were wide as they beheld the girl who put the two halves of her ring together, making it whole again. 

“To push against the threat, to attack with cataclysmic force for the Familigia. To help the Clouds move, the Mist to settle, the Storms to rage, and the Rain to form. To sacrifice everything for the Familigia. That is the duty of the Wind.” Reborn recited to his bewildered student, finally seeing why Iemitsu chose Yone Shirayuki, of all people, to be his son's Wind Guardian. "You say that she can't talk her way out of this match-- but she didn't have to."

“Shirayuki-dono did it! Amazing!” Basil gushed, his blue eyes alight with reverence as she turned away from the Varia members to walk towards their side.

“That was extremely impressive!!” Ryohei Sasagawa, who was Kyoko’s older brother, exclaimed loudly, pumping his non-broken hand rapidly as if it was in tandem with his excitement. 

The Cervello themselves were in shock, seeing how Cain was one of the stronger members of the Varia due to his own technique using his poisoned kusarigama. They were sure she would be defeated. Or at least injured.

But she wasn’t deterred.

The loudmouthed pain in the ass? She won. She won without even getting hurt. 

One of the pink-haired girls cleared her throat hastily, pushing down her shock. Shirayuki was still smiling serenely, holding the completed ring up for all to see. 

“Yone Shirayuki managed to grievously injure her opponent, and complete the Vongola Ring. Due to this, Yone Shirayuki is the victor.” The Cervello announced, and Tsuna’s side, minus Hibari and Chrome’s group, cheered loudly.

“Huh, we were worried for nothing,” Colonnello said to Reborn, who was smirking at the girl who made a beeline towards Hibari, who turned away, ready to leave when Tsuna, in the spur of the moment, approached the pair in order to talk to Shirayuki. 

Not realizing that she was standing next to the Demon of Namimori. 

“Make it quick, or I’ll bite you to death,” Hibari muttered lowly to Yone, surprising her at his sudden consideration— usually, he would make sure she remained by his side. But she took that invitation, approaching her supposed boss with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Thank you for fighting for us, Shirayuki-san!” Tsuna stumbled and stammered over his words, embarrassed to be even near the girl. He was still a hopeless virgin, after all. 

“It’s fine. Now, can I leave?” 

“You shitty woman!! How dare you be so ungrateful to the Tenth’s thankfulness?!” Yone raised an eyebrow, letting out a hum. 

”Hmm? Just because another person is living your fantasy, doesn’t mean that they have to enjoy it.” Gokudera’s cheeks lit up in a furious blush, and denial spewed past his lips like rapid fire. Pleased at the discord she caused, she walked away with Kyoya with a grin on her face. 

“Those weaklings are very loud,” Kyoya murmured to the girl, who nodded in solidarity. Well, he wasn’t beating them up, so that was good...? She wasn’t too sure about that.

Kyoya always had a soft spot for her. That’s what she knew. Ever since they met in the corridor, when Yone claimed that he was going to be hers, much to his chagrin. He always allowed her to get away with way more things than the average student, from ordering food to school, to skipping classes in favour of pestering him during his patrols, to listening to music in the Reception Room. He didn’t seem to mind her presence. There were some instances where what she suggested was too far, which ended up with the Demon of Namimori Middle to chase her with his silver tonfas out, trying ‘to bite her to death.’ But those moments were getting increasingly rarer. 

She wondered if he actually considered her as a friend. 

Probably not. But she liked the thought of him considering her as a friend. It made her feel special.

“My eardrums are bleeding.”

Kyoya gave her a look as if to tell her that she instigated it. A small chuckle bubbled up her throat as they both walked off, back to god knows where. 

* * *

Well, it was the day of the Sky Battle.

Yone walked out of her house, bidding farewell to her parents and older brother, before going to school. Her katanas were hidden in the Reception Room, in case she needed them at all. 

Before she knew it, she was walking through the corridors of Nami Middle, today dressed in a hoodie over her Disciplinary Committee uniform of a white, buttoned-up shirt with a black skirt, with her usual knee-high socks and her indoor shoes. Hibari approached her, and she looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow. 

"Hey, baby." She dodged a strike of his tonfas lazily, but it barely grazed her hair. She gave him a winning grin as she dodged another hit that got a bit too close for comfort. With the third strike, she parried it with her arm, pain sparking up through the bone but igniting a fire in her, lighting a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. "Heh. I deserved that."

"Omnivore, you're late."

"Kasai refused to wake me up, the fuckin' bastard." Kasai was her older brother, and he knew this, due to the fact that she ranted about him more than once, and he did see the red-haired bastard when he snuck into her home that _one time._

"Put an alarm, it isn't that hard to remedy," Hibari smirked mentally at the angered vein that popped up on her forehead. It was somewhat fun to pester her, the girl who managed to bug her way into his Committee. 

"We both know what happened last time you sent in one of your 'alarms'..." She nearly murdered poor Kusakabe when he was sent by the vindictive skylark. After that, she just depended on her own biological clock to wake up. "Poor Tetsu-san, I feel like he was scared shitless."

“You’re lucky you came in just in time. Head off to class.” 

“Nah, I think I’ll pass.” Hibari let out a sigh and just motioned for her to follow him since she wasn’t going to go to class. Grinning at winning the battle of wills, she followed him almost like a shadow.

Well, that’s all they’ll ever be. He won’t even admit they were friends. And she won’t ever admit it until he did. 

And somehow, that thought didn’t sit well with her.

* * *


End file.
